


Sense of Direction (From a Prompt)

by GarbonzoBean66



Series: SWTOR: The Rand Legacy: The Prompts Galore Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Kotfe, Post SWTOR Vanilla, Pre KOTET, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbonzoBean66/pseuds/GarbonzoBean66
Summary: This entire Series is mostly just one-shots, drabbles, random scenes, and many many Prompt ficlets.They all revolve around My Rand Legacy that I have in SWTOR. They are not in any particular order either XD.





	Sense of Direction (From a Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is from a Prompt I got many many moons ago on Tumblr.  
> Prompt: "It must be hard for you, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line"  
> This focuses on my Jedi Knight, Jaydzia and Theron Shan.

“Well, well, I have to say, you are the most interesting and most stunning woman at this little event.”

Theron’s head shot up from his datapad and swiveled around. His eyes landed on Jaydzia, looking as gorgeous as ever in a simple white and dark red ensemble that hugged every curve exquisitely. Too exquisitely at that, it seemed when he noticed the tall man standing next to her. The man, a politician from some planet the Alliance was covertly trying to cultivate a back door agreement with, dressed in colorful finery was leaning towards Jaydzia a bit too close for Theron’s comfort. He saw the man’s mouth move as he leaned a little further. Her uncomfortable expression was all it took. His own work forgotten, Theron started making his way across the banquet room.

Even from this distance, he could hear her voice as clear as if she stood next to him. Her facial expression went from genuine smile to a cold civility.

“It must be difficult for you,” she said, the annoyance in her voice was evident to him even as it seemed to pass over the politician’s perfectly coiffed head.

“What do you mean, my dear?” The Politician said, his smile and glassy eyes were clear evidence that he wasn’t truly listening to her.

“Well, with your sense of direction,” She continued as Theron swiped two champagne glasses from a nearby server. He took a sip as he tried to maintain a casual appearance as he approached. “It must be difficult to be charming if you can never find your way to a decent pick up line.”

Theron nearly choked on his champagne as the words left her mouth. The politician stared at her for a moment, speechless as Theron made it to her side. He felt a bead of pride form his chest at the slight twitch of her lips indicating that she was quite pleased with the situation now. He could just imagine the triumphant sparkling of her pale green eyes under that intricately carved eye-mask.

“Champagne, my lady,” Theron said with a slight hoarse rasp. It was one hell of a struggle to not let himself smile despite the stuttering Politician. Jaydzia took her glass from his, giving him a warm smile. “Theron, there you are.”

Theron glanced at the Politician who was clearly having trouble composing himself, “If you’ll excuse us, sir,” Theron said, barely able to stifle the chuckle that threatened to burst out. “But the Commander’s presence is requested elsewhere.”

And with that, he offered his arm to Jaydzia who took it graciously. He led her away and out of the banquet hall. Stepping out onto a large but secluded balcony, he finally let out a chuckle.

“Remind me not to try out any pick up lines on you,” He said in amusement as he led her towards the balcony railing. The night sky twinkled above them as if the stars were winking in their agreement.

“Oh, I’m not too worried about you, in that regard,” Jaydzia said, giving him a side-long glance. “You don’t need pick up lines.”

“True,” he said, setting his champagne glass down on the railing. He looked down at her, “I’m better than that.”

“Is that so?” She asked, the hint of a delicate red eyebrow peeked over her mask as she gave him a skeptical look.

“I didn’t need pick up lines for you,” he said, his smile turning crooked.

“Getting cocky, are we?” she said with a huff of laughter.

“Well, you needed something special,” he continued, reaching up and trailing a fingertip down her cheek. “A galactic conspiracy, a three-hundred year old mad-man and a… _waterfall_.”

His last word caused her to giggle and a rosy hue to grace her cheeks. He smiled in response. Certain memories centered around a certain secluded waterfall on Yavin Four had him leaning in for a quick kiss.

“You’re right,” she said in a sultry tone, kissing him back. “You’re better than pick up lines.”

They never went back to that banquet hall.


End file.
